Nowadays, healthcare is heavily promoted. One of the more studied and promoted segments of healthcare is fluid intake because failure to maintain fluid intake results in a wide range of disorders. There are tendencies and applications based on introducing fluid intake at the lowest levels of school education. Fluid intake typically takes the form of 0.3 to 0.7 liter disposable packages of juice or mineral water. A major disadvantage of such a solution is that beverages in PET bottles are expensive, up to 40% of the price total being constituted by the PET bottle itself, which ends up in the waste stream and landfills.
There are also tendencies to use vending machines with packaged beverages, the main disadvantage being that they only offer beverages that produce the highest profit. Another disadvantage of this solution is that individuals are encouraged to drink products with high sugar or energy content. However, these solutions prevent people who cannot afford to buy packaged beverages from following recommended or needed fluid intake. These groups of people include hikers, sportsmen, travelers, etc. It is mainly these target groups and their fluid intake that this invention is aimed at because the antibacterial bottle can be easily carried. The bottle is made of polypropylene enriched with silver nanoparticles. The bottle includes two parts, namely a cylindrical body and a cap with a stopper at the top that slides into prefabricated grooves.
The stated effect of the antibacterial bottle manifests itself mainly through the fact that fluids contained in the bottle do not go bad quickly.
Experimental studies have shown that galvanically treated water has positive effects on a person's health as well. This galvanically treated water has only been utilized industrially so far to protect water pipe systems and equipment from scale. The solution that is currently in use for galvanic water treatment is called Ion Scale-Buster. The device is connected to the cold water source of an auxiliary condenser by means of a ferrule. Inside the device, there is a high-grade zinc anode and a serially connected whirling block made of plastic material. Zinc and brass are two different noble metals. When they come into contact with water, the electric voltage potential difference between them increases up to about 1 Volt, which practically turns the device into a galvanic cell that continually releases fractional amounts of zinc into the water flow. Zinc facilitates the agglomeration of substances present in water, such as calcium.
The device for galvanic water treatment as such is sufficiently described in international patent application No. WO 94/170000 or French file No. FR 2 222 560. One of the disadvantages of this system is its relative length, which renders it inapplicable outside industrial use. Another disadvantage of the device is the high hydraulic resistance that it creates in the water flow, so the device is only applicable industrially where artesian water is available.
The generation of turbulences and vortices in a moving liquid to result in a change in the bioenergetic properties of the liquid was studied and discussed by Viktor Schauberger and is described in several books and internet sites, including “Living Water”—Viktor Schauberger and the Secrets of Natural Energy by Olof Alexandersson (1976) and http://www.pks.or.at/menu_en.html. Viktor Schauberger described the effect caused by turbulences and vortices to be a “vitalizing” effect, which term is used herein.
It would be an advantage in the art if there were provided galvanically treated fluids especially for maintaining fluid intake as well as specially-designed bottles and containers for this purpose. It would also be an advantage to provide galvanic fluid treatment, such as for drinking water, as late as in the phase of releasing the fluid from the container.